Zero Gravity
by Swinging Cloud
Summary: "She's caught in her gravitational pull, like a meteor heading into the sun, and Brittany knows if she gets too close she'll be incinerated, but she can't help it- her heart knows that Santana is more than just her best friend." Brittana do it in a muhfuggin SPACE SHUTTLE. :3


**A/N:** So, a few weeks ago, my tumblr wifey, **killer cereal** completed another rotation around the sun! And since she's the raddest person on the entire internet, and she also loves space, I wrote her this cheesy story to celebrate. :3

Seriously, this story is cheesy as fuck- do I do it any other way? Also, I know how insane it is to have sex on a space shuttle, but I'm going to need you to suspend your disbelief for a hot second and just go with it, okay?

Heed the M warning, and enjoy~

* * *

Summer has always been Brittany's favorite time of year. Sure, she loves the crisp colors of autumn, and even though watching the trees die in winter makes her sad, she loves hot chocolate and cuddling and Christmas lights and snowball wars and especially New Year's Eve kisses- and she knows the trees will come back in the spring, anyway. But there's something summer has- or _doesn't_ have- that all the other seasons do: _school_. She likes school, just not the- well, _school_ part of it. She likes seeing her friends, and Cheerios practice, and recently, this year, Glee Club, and _Santana_- she's just not fond of going to classes that make her feel stupid.

Summer doesn't make her feel stupid, though. Summer is like all her favorite parts of school combined, because she gets to see her friends at parties without Mrs. Hagberg scolding her for talking, and she gets to have sleepovers with the Cheerios without Coach Sylvester screaming at her, and she gets to see Santana in a tiny bikini lying carefree by the pool, without them having to worry about hiding or being afraid.

Brittany's known for a while now- probably ever since she met her last summer at cheer camp, really- that she's had a crush on Santana, and she's also fairly certain that Santana returns her feelings, and that there _are_ actual feelings. Because as much as they've made out for boys at parties, and fucked around drunk on Santana's bed, and fucked around sober on Brittany's, she knows that there has to be something more to their relationship than just physical desire. Santana's her best friend, and they do _everything_ together- Cheerios, Glee Club, parties-

And now, for the first time, summer vacation with Brittany's family.

Every summer, they pick a different destination, load up the minivan, and drive off for a couple of weeks. (Brittany had very recently taken to calling it _Party in the USA_ thanks to the new Miley summer jam.) She enjoys the time with her family, of course, but she's also never had a best friend like Santana before. She's never felt so inseparable to someone, and the thought of being without her, even for a few weeks, seems like a special kind of hell Brittany doesn't want to visit. Thankfully, her parents had taken almost no convincing to allow Santana to come along, and Santana's parents had easily agreed, too. Brittany can't think of anyone else she'd rather have with her, except maybe Lord Tubbington, who's spending the nearly two weeks they will be gone with Quinn.

Brittany can't hide her grin as she climbs into the back row of her mom's minivan, sliding to the inside of the bench (because she knows Santana likes the aisle seat from her observations of where Santana sits during school recreational trips.) Ashley, her younger sister, loudly complains as she settles into the front row, but Brittany reaches to shove the back of her head playfully, because Ashley doesn't actually have much to complain about- she gets the entire seat to herself.

"Buckle up back there!" Brittany's father calls cheerfully as he leads by example from the driver's seat, then adjusts his overlarge sunglasses that he's owned since the 80s.

Brittany clicks her seatbelt into place before she shyly touches Santana's hand. Santana looks up to catch her gaze and Brittany smiles, silently conveying with her eyes that she's grateful Santana had decided to come with her. She didn't doubt Santana would have fun- they were heading down to Florida to see the Kennedy Space Center (because last year they'd found the Great Ball of Twine, and her parents had decided on something more educational for this summer's trip) and Brittany knows that Santana is a nerd, just like her, despite her desperate attempt to keep it hidden. Brittany's totally into science and stuff, and Santana is, too, even though she pretends not to be. Brittany knows Santana is really, really smart, and she loves that about her, though she's admittedly slightly jealous; school just comes easy to Santana, but Brittany adores her even more for taking the time to come over after school on most days and "study" with her, even though she knows Santana doesn't need to. (She says she does, but Brittany can see right through her. That's why she thinks there must be more to their friendship than just-)

"Ready for takeoff!" Brittany's mom tells them excitedly, and the van lurches into reverse.

The ride down to Florida is long, but Brittany almost doesn't feel the time pass; she's too busy imagining all the fun she's going to have on the trip and wondering if her parents will give in to Ashley's pleas to stop at Universal Studios on the way back. (_Because there's The Wizarding World of Harry Potter _Ashley'd insisted, and at least her dad seemed impressed.) She and Santana spend the seemingly endless car ride giggling about inside jokes, thighs touching, sharing a pair of headphones between them and playing tic-tac-toe, which Santana's terrible at. They snack on cheese puffs and squeeze each other's pinkies and Brittany feels warmth burn in her chest, feels her heart floating away every time Santana _looks_ at her.

Her parents spend the ride listening to the Delilah station on I Heart Radio, and every so often, an old love song comes on and her father turns up the volume and begins to sing, her mother joining in moments later. Brittany would be horrified and embarrassed if she didn't find it so endearing- and if Santana wasn't singing along beside her with her pretty voice. Sometimes she forgets that Santana is actually a different person when she's not at school- that she's kind of a huge dork, that she's soft, that she's silly. Brittany loves when Santana shows her the side that no one else gets to see- and she definitely knows that Santana would never get caught outside of Glee Club crooning along to the adult contemporary station.

Brittany joins in, too, grinning when Ashley rolls her eyes and huffs, hunkering down into the seat, and putting the hood of her sweatshirt up. She crosses her arms and pouts, and Brittany sings louder, grinning wider when Santana touches her knee. When she finds Santana's eyes, she feels her breath hitch, overwhelmed with sudden, silly emotion as the lyrics sink into her bones, as Santana's intense gaze stabs into her heart. The floating feeling returns to her, like gravity has ceased to exist, like Santana emits her own gravity, drawing Brittany in. Her father's off-key singing grabs her attention, snapping her out of her moment, and when she glances to the front of the van, she sees her parents holding hands, singing and making goopy love eyes at each other. (She wonders if she looks at Santana the same way.)

_Oh, can you see it, baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
It's here standin' right before you_

Brittany feels her cheeks warming at the implications of her thoughts, wondering if she and Santana will be like her parents someday (not knowing that they already _are_ her parents, because they're singing and holding hands- _when did that happen_?- and making goopy love eyes at each other) wondering if Santana feels the same, wondering if-

She shakes her head slightly at her silly thoughts, trying to ground them. She's getting ahead of herself- she and Santana haven't actually talked about anything or worked anything out- especially not _feelings_. They are friends- _best_ friends, who occasionally (or frequently) fuck, and nothing more. She should just focus on this trip, and not on what anything means. Santana's her best friend.

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

* * *

They stop for the night just outside of Columbia, South Carolina, and when her father hands her and Santana their own room keys with a stern look (followed by a wink) Brittany can't contain her excitement. Normally the four of them stay in the same room, and she has to fight her sister for the bed or sleep on the pull-out couch, but her mother smiles at her.

"You two are old enough for your own room," she tells them softly, but her tone has a warning edge to it. "But _don't_ get into any trouble."

"Mom!" Ashley complains loudly. "That is _so_ not fair!" She snatches at Brittany's key card, demanding to be the one to share a room with Santana, who just looks endearingly embarrassed and shy, and Brittany places her palm on her sister's forehead, arm extended, to keep her from getting close.

"Thanks, Mrs. Pierce," Santana says reverently, but Brittany's mom waves her away.

"Remember, no monkey business," she says, and for a moment Brittany wonders if she _knows_-

"Don't break anything," her dad adds.

"No boys!" Her mom calls as they turn to walk away and find their room, earning the attention of the two sole guest occupants of the lobby, both of whom must have been around when fire was invented. Then, she adds, "No drugs!"

Brittany covers her eyes with embarrassment as they walk away, but Santana just smiles slyly at her.

"No staying up too late! We leave early tomorrow!"

"Good night, Mom!" Brittany calls, flailing her arm behind her in an attempt to end the conversation, but Ashley has already gained their attention with her loud complaining. When they turn the corner, Santana grabs her shirt and tugs, guiding her to the wall and pressing her into it. She leans up to kiss her, hot and fierce, and before Brittany can register what's happening, it's over, and Santana's pulling back with a dark look in her eyes.

She licks her lips and swallows, her heart suddenly racing, and Santana smiles smugly.

"Been wanting to do that for the last eleven hours."

Brittany struggles to calm her pounding heart. "Me, too."

Santana takes her pinky and they continue on their way. When they reach their room, they spend a few minutes checking out the amenities. It's not anything fancy, since it's only for one night, but there's something exciting about staying in a hotel room _with Santana_, and they haven't had hotel sex since they won Cheerios Nationals earlier in the year, and they had to share that room with others-

It takes another two seconds before Santana's kissing her again, her hands cupping her jaw and the back of her neck, cradling her close, and when Brittany's back hits the scratchy comforter that's covering the bed, and Santana hovers over her with that familiar predatory look in her eye, Brittany feels her pulse pound between her legs. It takes another second before Santana's hand is slipping beneath her shorts, and as Santana bites gently at her pulse point, Brittany grips her shoulders, tilts her head back, and already knows this is the _best_ summer vacation she's ever had.

* * *

When they reach their hotel in Titusville, Florida the next day- after another 7 hours on the road- they have dinner in the hotel restaurant, and, since it's still early, they head down to the hotel pool. Again, they have their own room, and this hotel is slightly nicer since they're staying two nights there. They soak in the Jacuzzi for an hour, stealing teasing touches from each other when the other occupants aren't looking, and when they get back to their room they barely have time to throw a towel down on the bed before they're fucking on it, the stinging scent of the chlorine reminding Brittany of poolside moments they'd shared during Spring Break.

Once her body stops shaking, they shower together, and Santana presses her face-first to the wall, taking her from behind and biting into her shoulder; then they dry off and spend time doing each other's hair. Santana's always so careful and soft with her _after_, and it only reaffirms Brittany's idea that there must be something _more _to them- are they really only best friends?

They get key lime pie delivered from room service using the credit card Santana's mom had given her for the trip, and then snuggle down in their pajamas and flip through the meagre selection of channels, looking for a decent movie and finally settling on _Sweet Home Alabama_. Brittany rests her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana combs her fingers slowly through her hair, stroking up and down her bare arm and making Brittany feel relaxed and peaceful.

She wonders if this is what a future with Santana will be like- soft and warm. She knows it's stupid to get her hopes up, but she's never felt this way before, and it confuses her. She knows it's stupid, and yet- she can't help hoping, all the same.

* * *

The next morning, Brittany's up before the sun and ecstatic about their trip. Santana, who's usually grouchy in the morning, smiles fondly at her from the bed, her black hair spilling over her bare shoulders (since they hadn't managed to keep their hands off each other for the entire night and ended up sleeping naked) and her brown eyes soft. Brittany's heart skips about a dozen beats, but she slings her camera over her shoulder and Santana needs little encouragement to rise and prepare for the day.

Brittany tries not to notice how beautiful Santana looks in the morning- _always_- and instead fiddles with her camera, but then Santana's gently cupping her cheek and turning her head to face her before pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her lips, making Brittany's heart flutter, weightless, in her chest again.

"Hey," she breathes when she pulls back.

"Hi," Brittany smiles shyly. They share a look, and then Santana finishes getting herself ready, applying makeup and straightening her hair. She wears it down, and Brittany loves it like that, wishing she got to see it more often, but once school starts they'll be back to their regulatory high-pony- just another reason to love summer.

They meet Brittany's parents and a grumpy Ashley for breakfast and then they're off. Brittany and her father babble excitedly about the attractions on the way, and when Santana chimes in with her excitement, Brittany feels her heart swell with pride. In front of them, pouting in her seat, Ashley grumbles about _Harry Potter_.

When they reach Kennedy Space Center, Brittany insists on a family photo, which she makes a random stranger take, and she cheeses widely, feeling giddy, her arm slung tight and low around Santana's waist. Once the photo's taken, she moves to collect her camera, but then her mom wants one on her phone, too, and then her dad, and then _finally_ they have their tickets. Their first stop is to see an exhibit of images from the Hubble Telescope and International Space Station. Then they see a Space Exploration show, spend half a day experiencing Astronaut Training, take pictures in front of various famous rockets, including _Apollo_, and finally, collect their tickets to the 2pm VIP tour.

A little buggy- modelled after the ones that drive on the moon- chauffeurs them around the complex, stopping at another huge building, and when they get inside, they find more rockets, one of which Brittany's father exclaims is "_Saturn V!"_ With an amused sigh, Brittany's mother trails after him as he makes a beeline towards it. Ashley grumbles but wanders after them, and Brittany makes to follow, too, until Santana grabs her hand and gives her a sly smile.

Brittany knows that smile.

They meander around the displays of moon rocks and other exciting space things, commenting, but their ulterior purpose is always present in their minds as Santana finds a carelessly unlocked door and leads Brittany through it, thinking it must be a storage closet-

It's not. It's a hallway.

Curious, they follow it as it bends and ends at a large double door, which they carefully open and peek through. Sunlight greets them, filtered in through a small skylight, in what looks like a large warehouse or hangar. Several dozen yards from the door sits a shuttle in the launch position, attached to a rocket which is partially disassembled. Metal framework surrounds the two vehicles; metal tools and electronic machinery sit scattered around it, giving the impression that this might be a new exhibit for the Center. Brittany doesn't have to ask what Santana's mischievous grin means when she looks at her, because she's already racing her to the shuttle, keeping a careful watch to ensure they aren't caught or followed.

When they reach the base of the framework, they both tilt their heads back, overwhelmed with the sheer size of the monstrous hunks of metal, and they slowly circle around the display, their mouths hanging open. Brittany recovers enough to snap a picture of Santana, shrouded in the shadow of the shuttle, and Santana smirks at the telling noise of the click. She advances, and Brittany lets her catch her, meeting her lips in a playful kiss and wrapping her arms around her neck.

They get carried away, the excitement of kissing next to a _space shuttle_ making their blood race, and soon Santana's tangling fingers in Brittany's blonde hair and curling her tongue into her mouth, making Brittany moan softly. Santana presses her against the cool metal of the framework around the shuttle, and Brittany kisses back with fervor, breathless from Santana's ferocity and feeling slightly overheated, despite the temperature-controlled atmosphere. Her heart pounds in her chest and her stomach tightens; Santana's hands wander lower, grabbing at her ass, and Brittany feels her pulse throbbing between her legs as her kiss grows more demanding. Her thoughts race; are they really going to do this _here_? Brittany's been pressed against a _car_ before- even fucked up against one- but not a _rocket_-

The sound of a door slamming snaps them out of their haze of desire, and Brittany's eyes widen, mimicking Santana's. They exchange a silent look and then Santana raises her eyebrow at the ladder beside them, causing Brittany to grin cattily. They can't go back to the door without being caught, anyways, right?

Quickly and quietly, they both scramble up the metal ladder, which goes a lot higher than they anticipated. It ends on a small metal platform at the level of the shuttle side hatch, and they both slip into the shadowed nook, hiding from whomever might have followed them. They listen carefully, but there's no echo of footsteps, no sound indicating anyone entered the room.

Brittany releases a relieved breath, turning to Santana, who moves closer, wrapping possessive arms around her waist and trapping her against the side of the shuttle. When Santana presses her lips to her pulse point, she tilts her head back, her eyes slipping closed as she chuckles breathlessly, "We really shouldn't be up here…"

"I know. God, I'm so fucking hot for you, Brittany-"

Santana's words make the ache between her legs nearly unbearable. She likes when Santana wants her so much, and especially when Santana _tells_ her- and especially since she wants Santana just as much. She wants Santana to like her as more than just a best friend, so any resistance she might have considered dies immediately. She caves, turning her head to find Santana's mouth with her own, and sucks her bottom lip. Santana groans lowly, pushing her thigh forward between Brittany's legs, and Brittany gasps, rolling her hips against it.

Less than a minute later, Santana's hands are at her shorts, fumbling with her belt buckle and tugging down her zipper. Her left hand slips beneath the denim and the cotton to find Brittany slick and warm and _so ready_. Her fingers slip over her easily, finding her hard clit, and Brittany bucks her hips, leaning heavily back against the shuttle as Santana works her relentlessly.

"Oh, god-"

Brittany feels herself building too quickly, and her hand fumbles along the smooth curve of the shuttle, looking for anything to hold onto, because she feels as if she's about to explode. She finds a hold and grabs on tight as Santana makes small circles and just barely teases inside her, and then her handhold _moves_.

They both freeze; Brittany gasps for breath, her thighs trembling- she's _so close_- but Santana removes her hand and licks her lips, her brown eyes tracing the outline of the entrance to the shuttle; the door is slightly ajar, and Brittany realizes it's what she was gripping a moment ago. She shares another silent, knowing look with Santana, struggling to hold onto her frustration and overwhelming need as she turns to the shuttle door and pushes, surprised that it swings open easily.

"They must've left it open," Santana breathes beside her, and Brittany nods, remembering the educational programs they'd viewed just a few hours earlier about the precise method and specific tools needed for opening the side hatch to the space shuttle, neither of which they were equipped with, which meant only one thing- the hatch had been left open for some unknown reason. Perhaps someone was working on it. Perhaps someone will return. Perhaps someone is still inside the shuttle-

"Do you wanna look?" Santana asks, breaking Brittany out of her thoughts, and Brittany's pulse races for an entirely different reason as she contemplates going inside an actual space shuttle, and the consequences. She chews her lip for a moment, debating.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Santana asks slyly, and Brittany mulls it over; well, they could get arrested for trespassing, but more than likely they'll just get banned from Kennedy Space Center. But really, they've already seen most of the complex- it's worth getting kicked out to say she's been inside a space shuttle, right?

Sensing her favorable decision, Santana smiles and leans into the shallow tunnel behind the hatch, investigating the ladder there. She grabs a rung and pulls herself inside, and before Brittany can think twice, she's following her, trying to pay more attention to her surroundings than Santana's perfect ass above her, though it's a struggle.

The ladder leads to the mid deck- which they know because of the blueprints and models they'd looked at basically all day- and when they reach it, they take their time looking at all the avionics equipment before moving to another small ladder that leads to the deck above them- the flight deck. It's awkward; everything is sideways because of the launch position the shuttle is in, but they manage to maneuver themselves around the cramped space and up the ladder, and when Brittany pokes her head through the hole in the floor, she sucks in an awed breath. The flight deck contains the cockpit, and from her position on the ladder, she can see the seats- in _zero gravity_ position- and all of the flight controls. It's incredible, almost like being in a movie; she pulls herself fully into the tiny space, watching as Santana climbs into the pilot seat. She mimics her, carefully seating herself in the co-pilot's chair, looking up through the windshield at the ceiling of the building, illuminated by a combination of artificial lights and sun.

"Wow," Brittany breathes, letting her hands rest on her stomach. Because of the tilt of the chair, all of the pressure on her body disperses, leaving her completely relaxed and at ease. She lets her thoughts carry her away, and imagines what it would be like to blast off into space; she wonders if humans will ever colonize Mars, and if the moon rocks she'd seen on Ebay are really from the moon. She'd always been drawn to the stars; there was some kind of superstition in them, some strong magic that she was sure held power over the workings of the universe. Call it fate, or destiny, or her zodiac sign, or whatever, but there had to be some bigger plan, right?

Santana shuffling beside her draws her attention, and before she can turn her head, the other girl is straddling her stomach- an odd position because of the chair- and bending down to kiss her hungrily, her bare thighs warm where they brush against her own. Brittany kisses back, wrapping arms around her to pull her closer, and the heat radiating from between Santana's legs ramps Brittany's arousal back up to the level that it was before they'd entered the space shuttle.

The angle is new, because Santana's in her lap, but she's also topping her. She squeezes her ass, pulling her hips against her stomach, and Santana groans hotly into her mouth, letting her tongue tangle with hers. Hands tug roughly at her hair, Santana's hips roll down into her, and she can't believe they're about to fuck inside a space shuttle. Is this real life?

When Santana's hand slips beneath her shorts again and two fingers immediately slide inside her, making her clench tightly, she realizes that it is, in fact, real life, and she can't help the way her hips buck up, eager and seeking. Santana drives into her steadily, her thrusts hard and deep and filling her deliciously. She can feel her everywhere, and Brittany struggles to breathe as Santana's mouth moves to the base of her neck and her teeth sink into the flesh there. Her stomach tightens, her thighs tensing as her orgasm builds quickly, _so_ quickly, and then she's on the edge, gasping, hanging in the balance, her back arching as she waits for the descent. Brittany wonders if this is what it feels like to be in space; her body feels like it's floating, her heart weightless, though pounding, in her chest. Her breathing is labored, and she wonders how hard it is to breathe in space with oxygen tanks.

And then Santana sucks on her neck and her fingers curl deep inside her, pressing, and Brittany shatters. Her entire body tenses, drawn taught as she comes for what feels like eternity, and a feeling of weightlessness rolls through her, like she's being lifted up, like the restraint of gravity has been removed for a few endless seconds. Then just as suddenly she's falling, returning to earth from her trip into space, her body crashing back into the chair as she pants and trembles, struggling to catch her breath.

Santana's lips find hers and they kiss hungrily, breathless and desperate. Brittany can't wait another second; she pops the button of Santana's shorts open and slides her hand inside, moaning into Santana's mouth as she reaches her slick heat.

"-So fucking _ready_ for me, Santana, god-"

"Britt, _please_."

And then Brittany's right there where she belongs, knuckle deep inside Santana, with Santana tight and warm and so, so wet around her. Brittany watches with darkened eyes as Santana sits up and rides her fingers, leaning back between Brittany's spread thighs, her back against the seat of the chair. It puts pressure on her wrist, and it's a hard angle to work, but Brittany doesn't care, because the sight of Santana on her like this is too unbearably hot, and when Santana tosses her head, throwing her black hair over her shoulder sexily, Brittany has to bite her lip. Her palm's already slippery with Santana, and it slides against her swollen clit as her fingers stroke deep and curl hard.

"Britt," Santana pants, her right hand reaching down to find Brittany's, and Brittany lets their fingers tangle together tightly as she feels Santana tightening around her fingers. "Britt," she repeats, breathless, "I'm- fuck, I'm gonna-" and then Santana's arching beautifully, tilting her head back as she comes apart above her, and it's in that moment Brittany knows what it's like to experience zero gravity. Watching Santana shatter on top of her is the most incredible thing she's ever seen, and it fills her with a sense of floating, a sense of weightlessness, more than her own orgasm made her feel.

The only thing drawing her in, grounding her, tugging on her, is Santana. She's caught in her gravitational pull, like a meteor heading into the sun, and Brittany knows if she gets too close she'll be burned up, incinerated, destroyed, but she can't help it- her heart knows that Santana is more than just her best friend.

Shaking, Santana collapses forward onto Brittany's chest, twisting to kiss her languidly, cradling her face with her left hand, her right still clutching Brittany's hand fiercely. Brittany wipes her right hand on her shorts briefly before rubbing her back in soothing circles, loving the warmth and the softness and the way Santana clings to her. They hold each other for long moments before it registers-

They just fucked in a space shuttle.

Realizing that a lot of time must have passed, and Brittany's parents have probably decided they'd been kidnapped and are probably about to file two missing person reports, they scramble out of the cockpit and back down the ladder, giggling and riding their post-orgasmic high. They peek out of the side hatch of the shuttle, and, finding the room devoid of police or a mob of NASA employees, angry about the defiling of their precious shuttle, they grin slyly at each other, flushed and giddy and pleased with their shared secret. They hastily climb down the long frame ladder and once their sneakers touch the ground, it begins to sink in that they _actually got away with it_.

They quickly creep down the hall, and when they reach the door leading back out into the main room, they yank it open and come face to face with a security guard, who looks shocked to see them; that shock quickly turns to suspicious anger when he realizes where and who they are.

"What are you kids doing here?" he demands, his hand automatically drifting to his radio. Brittany feels panic rising in her, and she swallows, her mind racing for an appropriate response.

"We were searching for the bathroom," Santana snaps. "You know, you really should label your doors more clearly, and then we wouldn't have to wander into _useless_ hallways like this. Come on, B." She storms through the door and past the security guard, who seems to buy Santana's explanation, and Brittany follows, barely holding back her laughter. They make it halfway across the exhibit room before they can't hold it in anymore, and they break out into a fit of giggles.

Once they can breathe again, Santana offers her pinky, and Brittany accepts it with a smile. A quick check of the time tells them Brittany's parents are probably waiting for the final 4pm show, which is an Astronomy Seminar, so they walk over to the building, chatting about various celestial objects, and when they step inside, they find the rest of the family standing in line to be admitted to the show. Her mother casually flips through the brochure, her father fiddles with some sort of souvenir equipment he must've purchased at the gift shop, and Ashley sits in a chair, arms crossed and headphones in, looking put out.

They slip up silently to stand in line next to them, and her parents barely take notice. Maybe Brittany overestimated her parents' motivation to organize a search party- not that she's disappointed. She catches Santana's eyes and finds her cheeks heating up at the natural high that comes both from the lingering endorphins in her blood and the knowledge that they managed to not get caught during their tryst. Santana smiles shyly at her and squeezes her pinky, and Brittany feels her heart squeeze in response.

When the show starts, they're led into a huge room with a convex ceiling; above their heads is a projection of a section of the universe, with thousands of stars and constellations mapped out in the huge expanse. Brittany traces her eyes over it in awe, searching out familiar patterns and shapes. As the speakers crackle with the narrator, who talks about the endless expansion of the universe, Brittany's gaze is drawn to a constellation- specifically, the Little Dipper, and Polaris, the North Star. She steals a glance at Santana, beside her, who's staring up at the mock sky with brown eyes bright with wonder and interest, and it makes her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. She drops her eyes away, down to their linked pinkies, feeling the connection radiate up her arm and through her entire body to end with a tug on her heart. She's never felt this way before- so enamored, so drawn to a person. Santana lures her in like a magnetic field, like she's the North Star, and Brittany's heart is a compass needle, always pointing in her direction-

She shakes her head slightly. She's really getting cheesy with her thoughts. But she honestly can't help them. She's never felt something so strong, and she knows, instinctively, that Santana will always be a huge part of her life, will always be her best friend- (_more_ than her best friend, she hopes.)

She has a feeling that, no matter what happens in their life, in their future, they'll always find each other, and that reassures her as she turns her attention back to the stars overhead. Santana squeezes her pinky, and she smiles, because she thinks- maybe- that Santana's thinking the same thing.

* * *

It's several days later, and they're hanging out at an Orlando resort after a long day at the pool. Both of them smell like suntan lotion and chlorine, and they're slightly burned from laying outside in the sun. Ashley had managed to convince Brittany's parents to go to Universal Studios after all- or maybe they'd planned it all along, they're sneaky like that- so they'd spent the day before at the park and had come back to the hotel loaded with all sorts of Harry Potter merchandise, including their House scarfs.

They were tired out from the sun and lounging on the bed. Santana sat behind Brittany, smearing aloe vera over her shoulders, and Brittany lazily flipped through channels on the TV before something caught her eye and she stopped. She reached back to squeeze Santana's bare knee to get her attention, and turned the volume up.

"-with the completion of the new shuttle, and will be making its maiden voyage up to the space station later this year. NASA representative and spokesperson-"

"Did you hear that?" Brittany asks, turning to look at Santana, who's wearing a bemused expression.

"Mmhm." She grins, snapping the lid of the aloe vera closed and setting the bottle on the bed. "Seems like we christened that space shuttle." She slides her arms around Brittany's waist, and Brittany turns to rest their foreheads together.

"We _had_ to," Brittany murmurs, barely holding back a laugh as she wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

Santana hums in agreement again, brushing her lips against Brittany's. Then, she adds, "We're going to Disney World tomorrow… we should see what _else_ we can christen."

Brittany smiles as she closes the gap between their lips in response. "Sounds out of this world."

* * *

**And there you have it. XD **

**Hope you enjoyed this cheesy story, and were able to suspend your disbelief and enjoy it, hahaha. If you like space, KSC is a pretty cool place to visit. Sometimes, we Floridians- especially on the East Coast- tend to take for granted the shuttle launches, because we can always see them, and they used to happen so frequently that it became like seeing an airplane in the sky, common occurrence. But, if you've never seen it before, it's a pretty cool thing to witness, and I hope you get to sometime in your life. :)**

**In any case, thanks for reading! Review if you feel like it; if not, I'll see you next time. :D**

**AND NOW A WORD FROM ~OFFICER SAFETY:**

**Having sex in a shuttle sounds great, doesn't it?**

**Well, IT'S NOT. First of all, there's no fucking way you'll ever make it inside. It IS a complicated process to open that damn hatch. Second, it's super cramped and there's a chance you could break something- like your vagina… that is, IF you don't get arrested for trespassing and probably violating some type of top secret space shit code, idk what NASA has got going on, tbh. **

**If you want to have sex in the zero gravity position, you can spend a couple grand on a zero gravity chair, or look up the hetero position online, lmao. (Yes, it exists! D:)**

**STAY SAFE AND PLAY SAFE, KIDS! **

**~See you next time!**

* * *

***lyrics were obviously from the most precious _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ by Savage Garden. Straight Cheez Whiz, can't stop won't stop!


End file.
